


maybe it's been years

by chengsquare (pinkeuline)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, flangst bcs they say cancers like those, idk i am indecisive, or maybe not, will add characters as i mention, zhengyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/chengsquare
Summary: perhaps years of being together isn't important, especially that we all know, nostalgia is a liar





	maybe it's been years

**Author's Note:**

> beta isnt in my vocab so don't come at me

Zhengting stares at the figure from the other side of the huge glass window. The person notices him and waves his hand with a big smile like he usually does.

  
“How long has it been? Time flies so fast.”

  
Zhengting smiles to himself and reaches for the hot espresso, the bitter taste slowly reaching his throat. It feels nice.

  
“Fifteen years, and now someone’s about to get married.” He laughs, that usual laugh, sweet and charming. Teeth showing, eyes gleaming. And the figure outside the glass window stares at him, admires him, adores him.

  
“And I am about to lose my mind at how messy Yanjun is,” Zhangjing shakes his head and Zhengting laughs again. The two of his friends had been together more than any of them. But they are still as quirky as ever. Their eyes, reflecting each other’s image.

  
“How about you and that guy over there,” he points at the figure outside with his lips, Zhangjing sips from his cold tea while rolling his eyes, “he still smokes.”

  
Zhengting holds himself from pouting, who would want to see a man in his 30s pouting like a little child? Definitely not the man in front of him who likes to criticize Zhengting in every childish thing he does.

  
“Ziyi is slowly decreasing the amount of cigarettes, he is consuming everyday,” Zhengting sighs and puts his slender fingers around the cup of his drink, “and besides, it’s hot when he smells like mint cigarettes.”

  
The ever so loud Zhangjing choked on his drink and coughs like he almost died -- which probably is the case. He bursts out laughing while hitting the couch of the tranquil place in form of his own coffee shop. Everybody stares at them, Zhengting face turning into a flushed peach.

  
A tall guy approaches them, wrapping his arm around Zhengting’s small waist as soon as he reached the seat.

  
“What are you laughing at?” Ziyi curiously asks after kissing Zhengting’s temple which made his face even hotter from what they were earlier.

  
Zhangjing, with his mouth that revealed too many secrets during their fifteen years of friendship, spills what he needs to spill.

  
“Oh, that? Zhengting says it’s hot when you smell like your cigarettes,” Zhengting sends him a glare, “do you make love after smoking, huh, Ziyi?”

  
“You Zhangjing!!!” Zhengting half whispered, half shouted at the older. The guy beside him laughs instead and Zhengting saw how his lips twitched of like a smirk.

  
“Perhaps? Maybe yes, maybe not?”

  
Zhangjing laughs even more while Zhengting drinks his coffee like a water. Ziyi looks at him worriedly but he knows, he is just saving himself from future embarrassment.

 

  
  
A calming jazz music fills the huge bedroom. Candles are everywhere, Zhengting inhales the smell and smiles to himself. He pats his face with the last product of his skincare routine. Though already old, taking care of his skin is still one of his priorities, even though most of the time it’ll be useless. Especially when Ziyi approaches him smelling like a mint.

  
“Hey, baby, come here now,” Ziyi softly calls him, his eyes, closed. His hand reaching for Zhengting. The latter looks at him from the mirror while shaking his head. Slowly standing up and removing the band from his hair.

  
He finally reaches their bed and the masculine arm immediately wraps him in a tight embrace. Ziyi’s other arm, supports his head. His nose smelling Zhengting’s hair. It smells like fruits and he likes it too much, inhaling the smell slowly, memorizing that it is Zhengting’s.

  
“You smell so good.”

  
Zhengting smiles, buries his face on Ziyi’s chest, smells, too, the mix of fresh mint and tobacco.

  
“I really love your smell,” Zhengting whispers, enough for Ziyi to hear, enough for the soft jazz music to harmonize with it. Enough for Ziyi’s heartbeat to skip its beat because of the same person over and over again.

  
“Stop that,” Ziyi laughs nervously, biting his lips while still gently caressing Zhengting’s soft strands. The latter hums, “stop what?”

  
“Stop making me fall in love with you over and over again.”

  
Zhengting looks up to him, gives him the sweetest smile. His eyes, reflecting Ziyi’s image so clearly. It sends shiver to his spine. “Then I won’t stop, fall in love with me everyday like what you did for the past fifteen years.”

  
“Shit.”

  
Ziyi removes his arms from Zhengting to hide his face, all flushed and hot. The older laughs, tries to remove the huge hands he likes to hold everyday. “Why?”

  
“Stop saying those things, you look really cute,” Ziyi replies with a meek voice, immediately proceeds in caressing his man’s face. Every detail of it, he’d already kissed. But he will, of course, never get tired of it.

  
“You want me to work on that boner of yours?” Zhengting chuckles, hands already on Ziyi’s satin pajamas.

  
“Oh shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write with 6k words per chap but yeah ppl change, won't reveal my identity unless i finally assessed why i wrote this


End file.
